gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero
XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (aka Wing Zero,Zero, Wing Zero Custom) is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing TV Series and the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OVA/movie. The unit is mainly piloted by Heero Yuy. Technology and Combat Characteristics Wing Gundam Zero Wing Gundam Zero was designed by the five engineers fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars, the Wing Zero is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams (Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong). Designed with "perfect victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the ZERO System(the other being Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was kept hidden away until Quatre Raberba Winner desperately built it following his father's death. Like the Wing Gundam, it can transform into a high-speed flight mode dubbed "Neo-Bird Mode". Further, its twin buster rifle has more than twice the output of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, giving it enough power to destroy an entire space colony or resource satellite in a single shot. It features hidden thrusters in the shoulder armor, where the armor splits open to reveal the nozzles. The feet also house powerful thrusters in order to give the Neo Bird form extreme speed.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-031.jpg Wing Zero Custom Wing Zero Custom was Hajime Katoki's redesigned version of the Wing Gundam Zero. The version of Wing Zero that appears in Endless Waltz differs from the one seen in the series mainly in appearance, but there are notable feature differences. It loses the piledriver shield and, subsequently, the Neo Bird Mode of the television version, but instead sports four angelic wings lined with many thrusters. The large main wings can double as shields in combat and serve as heat shields for atmospheric re-entry, while the straight sub-wings provide constant thrust and house the beam sabers. Additionally, the forearms mount complex sensor arrays, giving the twin buster rifle unprecedented accuracy. This OVA version features a Zero Frame, which is the final layer of armor available to the Wing Zero. It can be operated for a very short period of time, and is extremely vulnerable to even the weakest attacks. Is comparable to the human skeleton. The wings on the Zero Custom are highly important as if any one of them were destroyed, the speed of the Zero Custom would be greatly reduced. The wings also contribute to the AMBAC of the Wing Zero Custom. Gundam Ace magazine polls have placed the Wing Gundam Zero Custom design fourth in the top 30 Mobile Suits of all time. Armaments ;*Twin Buster Rifle Wing Zero's primary armament is the Twin Buster Rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, like a space colony. When separated into two individual buster rifles, the rifles could destroy entire waves of targets. The rifles could also be stored on the back of the suit between the two primary wings. They possess power several times greater than that of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, which already had a formidable power output. http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-030.jpg The Wing Zero Custom's buster rifles feature a simpler design that is less stylized than the ones on the TV version. ;*Beam Saber In the original TV series, Wing Zero's beam sabers were hidden within the shoulder armor for quick access. In ''Endless Waltz'' they were placed in the pylons that connected two smaller wings to the back of the torso. They possess enough power to compete with the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon's powerful beam sword, and can easily melt through even the toughest Gundanium armor.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-030.jpg They are capable of operating underwater. http://i990.photobucket.com/albums/af26/OmegaMega/fdgdfgdf.jpg ;*Machine Cannon A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns housed on the clavicle section of Wing Zero. Primarily used when the twin buster rifle is either unavailable or unsuitable for the mission. Essentially, machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage(even to destroy a titanium alloy armored MS) and therefore sees more use than vulcans.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-031.jpg ;*Wing Vulcan :Mounted behind the wing binders, they are used for dogfighting purposes in Neo Bird Mode.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-030.jpg ;*Piledriver Shield :Features an anti-beam coating, and can shoot out the tip to puncture enemy MS armor similar to a real life piledriver. It possesses an aerodynamic shape to reduce air resistance in Neo Bird Mode.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-030.jpg System Features ;*ZERO System The main feature of Wing Zero is the ZERO System, a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO system connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to ZERO (an acronym for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death. The latter occurred when an OZ soldier, obsessed with the capabilities of Wing Zero and the ZERO system, used it to challenge Duo Maxwell, the pilot of Deathscythe Hell, and eventually went insane and later died during the battle. Furthermore, the cockpit of the Wing Zero features various special features and systems to further compliment the ZERO System, such as special displays and controlling systems, including a 3 dimensional radar display. ;*Search Eye The search eye is only used for combat, of the same type used by the Wing Gundam. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. In episode 37, Zechs Merquise uses the Search Eye of the Wing Gundam Zero to track down the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and its pilot Heero Yuy. History Background When the Tallgeese prototype (the first mobile suit of the After Colony timeline) was completed, the five scientists who had supervised its design and construction rebelled and went into hiding. They collaborated to produce a new mobile suit, one which could outperform the Tallgeese, and which would be constructed from Gundanium alloy. This "Gundam", the Wing Zero, was developed to the blueprint stage but never constructed, as it was considered too powerful for any pilot. After its construction it can be considered the most powerful mobile suit in the A.C. Era (only closely rivaled by the Gundam Epyon). Each scientist took a copy of the plans and used it to develop their own Gundams: the ones seen at the beginning of Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing The existence of Wing Zero is first revealed in episode 21, when Quatre Raberba Winner discovers a copy of the blueprints and begins work on the Gundam to replace his destroyed Gundam Sandrock. In the same episode, Quatre's father dies. The completed Wing Zero first appears in episode 24, with Quatre at the controls, driven mentally unstable from the combination of his father's death and exposure to the ZERO System. Heero and Trowa (working for OZ, the former unwillingly) are sent to take on Quatre and Wing Zero. The pair are able to return Quatre to normalcy, although at the apparent cost of Trowa's life, and Heero and Quatre are captured. OZ soldier Trant Clark forces Heero to test the ZERO System, but he and Quatre escape and return to Earth in episode 26. It is worth noting that Heero is the only individual in the series to be shown glowing after exposure to Wing Zero. The effect to this day is utterly unexplained in any context and no other individual who has used the ZERO system has shown this reaction to Wing Zero. It is also notable that Quatre initially denies even using the cockpit system after discussing the matter with the other pilots when they are held together in captivity after Zero is brought in. He claimed only to be interested in the suit's massive amounts of firepower. This claim seems to be genuine, as Zero's unique 'golden glow' effect, seen when the ZERO system activates, did not activate at any time while Quatre initially piloted the machine, though the system DID activate in the Sandrock after having it manually activated by Quatre. As a result, none of Quatre's actions while using the suit can be attributed to Wing Zero itself, despite the guilt Quatre later displayed in his rampage while piloting it. Trant retains the suit, testing it again with Duo Maxwell at the controls in episode 32. Duo attempts to escape, and Trant attempts to fight Duo's Deathscythe Hell with Wing Zero, dying in the process. Trant's body was never shown to be recovered after his death, however when OZ plans to destroy the Gundam in episode 34, his body is never shown or hinted to have been removed from the cockpit, however the suit is empty when Zechs Merquise sacrifices his Tallgeese in order to claim Wing Zero for himself (This may be a reference to the EXAM system from an earlier Gundam series, which saw the test subject for that system be absorbed by the machine. However, there is nothing to substantiate this theory. Presumably, OZ removed his body for the sake of Trant's family, and this would be why there is no corpse in the suit when they attempt to destroy the suit.). Zechs confronts Chang Wufei in episode 35; he at first attempts to become the Gundam pilot's ally, but the effects of the ZERO system forces him into conflict. He then uses the Wing Zero to return to Earth in an attempt to prevent the dissolution of the Sanc Kingdom in episode 37, and fights Heero, who is piloting Epyon. At the conclusion of the battle, they exchange Gundams, leaving Heero with Wing Zero. Heero and Wing Zero return to space in episode 41, and over the next two episodes Wufei and Trowa both pilot Wing Zero. During the final episodes of the series, Heero is shown at least twice speaking to Wing Zero as though it were alive and holding a conversation with him. The first is shown when Heero is preparing for the final battle against the White Fang, preparing a copy of the ZERO system for installation into Quatre's Sandrock, and again in the very final episode of the series, as he asks the suit to help him, and the suit responds to the plea almost immediately. Heero uses the Gundam in another duel against Epyon, before using Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle to destroy the wreckage of the battleship Libra superweapon before it can impact with Earth. Tiel's Impulse Following the secret construction of Gundam-based mobile suits by the Romefeller Foundation, the prototype Gundam Lucifer is stolen by test pilot Karl Noembreux, who is under the influence of the ZERO 2.0 System. Following this, a group of civilians breaks into the colony where the Gundams are under construction. Their leader, Tiel Noembreux, steals one of the Seraphim Gundams, and heads out in the company of two others, in search of her brother. Endless Waltz Following the events of the series, four of the Gundams, including Wing Zero, are collected and sent towards the sun for disposal. When the Barton Foundation begins to perform the original Operation Meteor, Quatre sets out to retrieve the four Gundams, sending Wing Zero to rendezvous in space with Heero at the end of the second episode, following his efforts to prevent the de-orbiting of Colony L3 X18-999. Heero uses Wing Zero to combat Wufei and Altron, who is on the side of the Mariemaia Army, the militia supported by the Barton Foundation. During the battle, Heero doesn't fight to his fullest extent, due to him believing the fight to be pointless, and Wing Zero receives heavy damage from both Altron and the re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Eventually, Heero gives up the fight, claiming that Zero never gave him an answer to whether or not he and the other pilots had done the right thing, and causes Wing Zero to sink into the ocean. Sometime later however, Wing Zero re-activates on its own and convinces Heero to complete his mission. These are the third and fourth times, respectively, that the suit has behaved in a manner suggesting some form of artificial intelligence and possibly a low level form of sentience, as Heero continues to speak of and to the machine as though it was alive. Wing Zero then arrives in the sky at Brussels, where the other Gundams are fighting, and Heero aims its Twin Buster Rifle at the shield-protected Presidential Building where Mariamaia and her troops are hiding in. Heero then fires the rifle three times, and succeeds in destroying the shields. However, due to the damage Wing Zero had received earlier, the recoil of the rifle, along with enemy fire from the compound below, proves to be too much for it handle, and Wing Zero is ultimately destroyed in a series of explosions, though the torso remains mostly intact, falling to the ground and allowing Heero to survive, although barely able to walk. After Mariemaia's surrender, the rest of the Gundams are also destroyed, along with all other weapons. It is interesting to note that Heero, despite his bond with Wing Zero, didn't seem too distraught over its destruction. This, however, is probably due to the fact that Heero knew his Gundam's time had come, as he had said to it in the aforementioned underwater scene. Although none of the other Gundam Pilots showed too much fuss over self destructing their machines. Variants *XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer *XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim Picture Gallery XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero - Front View Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero - Back View Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Top View Lineart.jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Bottom View Lineart.jpg W-zero-dw2.jpg|'Wing Zero' as it appeared in the video game Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Wing-zero-morishita.jpg|Wing Zero Custom (EW version) art by Naochika Morishita. Wing-custom-girl.jpg|Wing Zero Custom MS girl. 411175.jpg 3dzero.jpg|Wing Zero Custom CGI pages156-157.jpg|Location of Wing Zero Custom's Buster Rifle show in the Endless Waltz Novel (far right) gundam wing vs epyon.jpeg|Gundam Wing VS Gundam Epyon gundam wing zero custom.jpeg|XXXG-00W0-Gundam Wing Zero Custom o0600035610192778520.jpg|Wing Zero Custom by robographer Notes *In Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus Wing Zero Custom is a playable PSP exclusive unit. *Wing Zero is playable unit for both Gundam vs Gundam and Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Wing Zero is a playable unit,while Wing Zero Custom is not. *In the novel version of Endless Waltz. The Twin Buster Rifle is shown to be housed in between the two wings that provide the initial thrusters. This could explain how, in the movie, Wing Zero appeared with its Twin Buster Rifle; even though throughout the movie, it was shown not having its Rifle stored anywhere. References Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article.jpg|Gundam Wing - MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article3.jpg|Gundam Wing - MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article0.jpg|Gundam Wing - MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article1.jpg|Gundam Wing - MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article2.jpg|Gundam Wing - MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero External Links *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero on MAHQ.net *XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero Custom on MAHQ.net *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom on GundamOfficial.com